


Feels Like Home

by ocfanatic2013



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocfanatic2013/pseuds/ocfanatic2013
Summary: When their hands touched for the first time, Lefi felt like she'd found her home. When their lips touched for the first time, Evie knew that she'd found hers.





	1. Chapter 1

"The twins are here!"

"Get out of their way!"

"Don't look them in the eye!"

Hearing the whispers of their fellow students, the fraternal twin daughters of Maleficent smirked at each other. They loved this; they thrived on the feeling of others cowering at merely the sight of them. As they walked down the hallway, the oldest of twins – by ten minutes, which she was always very quick to remind her sister – looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings.

"Mal, does something feel different to you?" Leficent – though she preferred to go by Lefi – asked, looking over at her sister. The taller – by half of an inch, which she often lorded over sister in exchange for constantly hearing about being younger – sister, smirked at her twin.

"It does, Lef." she replied. Looking around, the purple-haired girl figured out why. "Check it out. Fresh meat." Following her sister's gaze, Lefi chuckled evilly as she saw a new student. She couldn't help but notice her vibrant blue hair and – if she was being honest with herself – stylish outfit. Before she could walk over, their longtime friend, Jay, appeared in front of them. "Jay." Mal greeted.

"Hey, guys." Lefi raised an eyebrow.

"You're in my way." she commented.

"According to you, I'm always in your way." Jay pointed out. The girls chuckled. "By the way, I'm not sure how I feel about the blonde hair. I liked the green better." he said, grabbing the end of her shorter girl rolled her eyes; she'd recently dyed her hair from her natural green to a dark shade of blonde.

"Really, Jay? That's what you're focusing on right now?" she asked. The boy shrugged. "Don't you have something to steal?"

"I already did." he replied, smirking. Opening his hand, a red heart necklace dangled from his fingers. "Swiped it from that new girl." Lefi grabbed it from him. "Hey!"

"The new girl is ours." she declared, running her finger over the pendant before turning to her sister. "Let's go welcome her to Dragon Hall."

"What are you going to do with the necklace?" Mal asked as they walked over to the taller girl. Lefi looked back at the necklace in her hand before shrugging.

"I'll give it back to her – this time. It is her first day, after all." she said. Mal looked over at her. "What are we going to do with a heart necklace, M?"

"Sell it?" Mal suggested. Holding it up, Lefi observed it for a moment, nodding thoughtfully.

"Do you think we could get much for it?" she asked. Mal shrugged, looking at it. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's give it back to her. Jay will most likely steal it again. If he does-"

"We'll sell it." Lefi finished, grinning at her sister. Mal nodded, turning her head toward the new girl. "Let's go." The trio made their way over to the girl, with Mal slamming the open locker door shut when they were close enough. When the girl jumped, all three smirked.

"H-hi. Can I help you?" she asked. Lefi gave a fake smile.

"What's your name?" The girl smiled nervously.

"I'm Evie, Evil Queen's daughter."

"Look at that, guys! We've got a princess in our midst." the blonde said, laughing with her sister. Evie looked down self-consciously as the boy smirked at his friends.

"Now the necklace makes sense." Jay mumbled, causing Lefi and Mal to nod in agreement. Looking up at Evie, the boy sent her a charming smile. "I'm Jay, Jafar's son." Evie nodded, glancing briefly at Mal before setting her sights on Lefi. There was something about the blonde that… intrigued the blue-haired girl.

"I'm Lefi. This is my sister, Mal."

"Who are your parents?" Evie asked. Lefi smirked.

"You don't need to know." she replied. Evie raised an eyebrow, looking back at Mal for a moment before turning back to Lefi. "I found something that you might want."

"What's that?" Evie asked, smiling at the blonde. When the girl held out her necklace, her hand immediately flew to her neck. Staring at the familiar pendant, she reached for it only to have it pulled out of her reach. "How did you get that?"

"You're out of your league here, sweetheart. The three of us, we have our ways of getting things." Lefi replied. Evie glared at the girl. "Fortunately for you, we're going to give it back to you – this time." The blue-haired girl reached for the necklace again, growling when it was once again pulled out of her reach. "You need to stop being so grabby. You'll get it back, don't worry."

"You'll have to forgive me for not trusting a thief." Evie snapped, earning a raised eyebrow from the trio across from her. At the girl's tone, Lefi narrowed her eyes.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" she asked. Evie nodded. "I'm not a fan. What about you, M?"

"Can't say I am. Jay?" The boy shrugged.

"Actually, I don't mind it." The twins rolled their eyes and Lefi turned back to Evie.

"We're going to give you a break seeing as it's your first day." she said.

"That's very generous of you." Evie replied sarcastically. Lefi smirked, holding out the necklace. When Evie grabbed it, her fingers briefly brushed against the blonde's causing the shorter girl to glance down at their fingers before yanking her hand away. At the quick reaction, Mal and Jay shared a confused look before shrugging it off.

Across from the blonde, Evie had the same feeling when her fingers brushed against Lefi's. Blushing, she looked away from the blonde, clearing her throat before slipping her necklace back on. "Thank you." she whispered, looking back at Lefi.

"Yeah." The blonde cleared her throat. "You should keep better track of your stuff. You won't be getting any more of it back." Evie sighed, but nodded. "Watch your back, Princess." Lefi warned, pushing past the taller girl with her sister and Jay following. Turning around, Evie watching in confusion, her fingers coming up to touch the heart pendant that rested near her own. Staring down at the fingers, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about the blonde she'd just met. There was something about her that fascinated her. She just couldn't quite place her finger on it.

...

A couple of hours later, Lefi walked into her Weird Sciences class to find Evie sitting in the front row. Chuckling, she walked over, placing a hand on the table in front of the girl. "You're one of those, huh?" she asked.

"One of what?" Evie asked, looking up at the blonde. Lefi glanced at the chalkboard before turning back to Evie.

"Front row people. Only the nerds sit up here." she explained.

"This is the Isle of the Lost. Is there such thing as a nerd here?" Lefi laughed.

"Yes, Princess, there is. They usually sit in the front row." Evie shrugged.

"Then I guess I'm a nerd." she replied. Raising an eyebrow, the shorter girl leaned forward so she was inches away from Evie's face, causing the breath to catch in the blue-haired girl's throat.

"I don't like you." she declared lowly.

"Why not?" Evie whispered, glancing down at Lefi's lips before looking back up to her eyes.

"I don't know. I just don't." the blonde replied, swallowing before standing up. Watching Evie for a moment longer, Lefi walked away from the taller girl, moving to her seat in the back row. Glancing back, Evie turned back toward the front with a small smile on her face. She'd interacted with the girl twice and she already knew that she was having an effect on Lefi.

She just couldn't figure out why she wanted to have an effect on her.

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, Lefi couldn't stop herself from staring at the back of Evie's head. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she knew that the girl irked her. She'd only interacted with her twice, but the girl already knew how to get under her skin.

She just couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the next few weeks, Evie continued to be confused as Lefi - and by extension, Mal and Jay - continued to target her, seemingly more than anyone else. She couldn't understand why the girl disliked her so much.

She'd also become friends with Carlos De Vil, who was the only person who would give her the time of day. She shared several classes with the boy and had grown close with him. She'd been itching to ask him about the blonde that had consumed her brain and finally, she couldn't hold the question in any longer.

"What do you know about Mal and Lefi?" Evie asked, watching the sisters knock a book out of a child's hands before pushing him into a puddle.

"They're twins." Carlos explained. Evie raised an eyebrow. "Fraternal, in case you couldn't guess. Anyway, they're actually Maleficent's daughters."

"That explains a lot." Evie mumbled, earning a laugh from Carlos. "Is Lefi's real name Lefi?"

"Actually, it's short for Leficent." he said. Evie nodded thoughtfully. "Anyway, their entire purpose in life is to be the worst villain kids on the Isle."

"Isn't that the purpose of almost every villain kid on the Isle?" Evie asked. Carlos chuckled. Looking back at the sisters, Evie stared at Lefi for a moment before smiling slightly. "I think there's more to Lefi than meets the eye." she whispered, biting her lip. Watching Evie, Carlos raised an eyebrow, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Blinking, she turned back to her new friend. "Sorry. I got a little distracted."

"I noticed." Carlos said, chuckling. Evie looked down, embarrassed. "Do you… do you like Lefi?"

"It's stupid, but… she confuses me. She acts evil, but… she doesn't seem evil. She seems like she's just going through the motions." Evie whispered. Carlos raised an eyebrow, looking back at the blonde who was now holding the kid's face in mud with her shoe with a wicked smile on her face. "Except for now. She seems to really be enjoying that." Carlos nodded in agreement. "I just think there's more to her than meets the eye."

"Really?" Carlos asked, earning a nod from Evie as she continued watching the blonde. Staring at his friend, Carlos shook his head in confusion.

"I can't help it." Evie whispered, finally tearing her gaze away from the girl and looking back at her friend. "She just... I like her, Carlos."

"Don't get too attached, Evie. I don't want you to get hurt." the boy replied, sending his friend a supportive smile as they walked down the hall.

...

Two weeks after discovering her feelings for the blonde, Evie waited for the perfect opportunity to tell her - which was the first moment she found her alone. Taking a deep breath, she approached Lefi. "Hi."

"What's up, Princess?" Evie smiled shyly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." she said, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde. When Evie didn't continue speaking, Lefi sighed.

"I don't have all day, Evie." she replied. Nodding, Evie swallowed hard before opening her mouth.

"I like you." she whispered. Processing the words, Lefi took a step away from the blue-haired girl. "Lefi, I want to be with you."

"W-w-why... Why would you say that?" Lefi asked, staring at the girl in confusion. Evie bit her lip. She wasn't sure how she thought it was going to go, but she wasn't expecting that reaction. "Evie, you can't say that kind of stuff."

"Lefi..." Evie whispered. The blonde shook her head, taking another step. "Lefi, I think we could be great together."

"Stop, Evie." Lefi said, her voice trembling. Evie closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to step forward and embrace the other girl, but she refrained from doing so. "You can't say these things to me."

"Why not?" Evie whispered. Lefi sighed.

"Because you just can't, Evie." she replied, moving toward the door. When Evie realized that Lefi was about to leave, she shook her head quickly.

"Lefi, please don't leave." she said. Lefi closed her eyes, reaching for the door.

"I have to go." she said, walking out of the bathroom. When the bathroom door slammed shut, Evie shook her head in confusion.

"That could not have gone any worse." she whispered, rolling her eyes at herself. Shaking her head, she began the journey to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since Evie started attending Dragon Hall and in the four weeks since she'd confessed her feelings to the blonde, Lefi had stopped interacting with her in any way, though Mal made sure to pick up her sister's slack and mess with her. Although she wouldn't admit it, Evie was desperate for some contact with the blonde, but every time she tried to talk to her, Lefi would walk away.

Currently, Evie was on her way to her Weird Sciences class when she decided to stop in the bathroom and check her makeup. She knew that she'd be seeing the blonde in her next class and wanted to make sure that she looked good. Walking into the bathroom, the taller girl bit her lip as she saw Lefi inside. "Hi." she whispered, causing her to look up.

"Hey, Princess." the blonde said. The taller girl smiled shyly. "What's wrong with you right now?"

"Nothing." Evie whispered, stepping up next to the girl. Watching Lefi, she tried to find the words that she wanted to say to her, but couldn't.

Realizing that she could express herself better with actions rather than words, Evie pulled Lefi into a kiss. When she felt the blonde kissing her back, she allowed herself to smile against her lips. After a few moments, she felt a hand on her cheek while another tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. Her hands on Lefi's hips, Evie gently pushed until the blonde's back was against the wall. After a couple of seconds, she hooked her index fingers through the belt loops on Lefi's pants, pulling her impossibly closer. Finally, Evie realized she was struggling to breathe and - as much as she didn't want to - pulled away from the blonde, resting her forehead on the other girl's. When they broke apart, Evie smiled shyly as she looked at Lefi only to frown when she saw the expression on her face. "Lefi..."

"What just happened?" the blonde whispered. Evie bit her lip as she stepped away, giving the girl her space. "Evie, what was that?"

"It was... It was a kiss." Evie replied. Lefi shook her head in confusion, causing Evie to realize that that wasn't what she'd meant. "Lefi, you know how I feel about you and... I know how you feel about me."

"I've never said anything to you about that.." Lefi pointed out. Evie definitely noticed that the blonde didn't deny having feelings for her, but decided it was best to not point that out. Instead, she reached for her hand, smiling when Lefi didn't pull it away. "Evie, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm trying to love you." Evie whispered, earning a surprised look from the other girl. "Please let me."

"I don't know how to do that." Lefi admitted softly. A small smile on her face, Evie raised her free hand to the blonde's cheek, running her thumb over it gently.

"Let me help you." she whispered, pulling the girl into another kiss. Resting her forehead on the blonde's, Evie closed her eyes. "I love you, Lefi."

"I..." Trailing off, Lefi watched Evie for a moment before stepping away from the blue-haired girl. "I can't do this."

"Lefi..." Evie whispered, watching as the blonde left the room quickly. When the door closed, she let out a big sigh; she couldn't help but wonder if she'd just ruined her chances with the girl.

...

After a week of Lefi avoiding her, Evie was walking out of the school when she saw the shorter girl standing in the alleyway. Taking in the blonde's relaxed posture – something she was positive she'd never seen on the girl before – she smiled softly. "Hi." she said. Hearing the new voice, Lefi jumped; Evie could practically see her guard go back up.

"What do you want?" The taller girl chuckled.

"You've been avoiding me." Lefi shrugged. "I want to talk to you about what happened last week." Evie explained, stepping forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes, invading Lefi's personal space. "What are you doing, Evie?" Lefi asked softly.

"I'm not doing anything. What happens next is up to you." Evie whispered. The blonde bit her lip, looking away before pulling the girl into a kiss. When they broke apart, Evie immediately wrapped her arms around Lefi's waist. "You're not running away this time."

"I wasn't going to." the blonde whispered, smiling shyly. Hearing a commotion outside of the alleyway, she pushed Evie behind the dumpster, shielding them from the street.

"Romantic." Evie said sarcastically, a playful smile on her face.

"I aim to please." the blonde replied. The taller girl chuckled before looking back at the blonde.

"Lefi, what does this mean?" she asked carefully. Thinking for a moment, Lefi looked up at Evie.

"I want to try… dating? I think that's the word. I've never felt this way before, I'm not sure what it's called." Evie nodded.

"That's what it's called." she said, smiling softly. Lefi smiled.

"I want to try dating." she repeated, earning a wide grin from Evie. "Is that something you want to try?"

"Absolutely." Evie whispered. Lefi bit her lip to keep her smile from growing too wide. "Lefi… You're sure about this, right? I mean… Mal's not going to like this."

"About that…" Evie raised an eyebrow. "Can we keep this between us for a little bit?" Lefi asked. Evie's smile dimmed slightly. "Just until we figure everything out." After a few moments, the taller girl nodded.

"I just want to be with you." she said, kissing the blonde's cheek. Lefi smiled at the contact, leaning into the other girl. "Okay, we won't tell anyone." Evie whispered, a soft smile on her face. Lefi nodded, holding the girl close. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I actually have to meet Mal, but what about tonight?" the blonde suggested. Evie nodded. "I'll meet you here at seven, Princess."

"Perfect." Evie whispered, kissing the blonde. Pulling away, Lefi smiled softly.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later." she said. The taller girl nodded, watching as Lefi walked away. A wide smile on her face, she squealed before composing herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the alleyway.

...

Later that night, after hours of waiting excitedly, Evie snuck into the alleyway, leaning up against the wall behind the dumpster as she waited for her new girlfriend.. After almost twenty minutes had passed, she looked at her watch and sighed. "How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered, shaking her head at herself before running a hand through her hair. Just then, a familiar blonde appeared.

"What are you mumbling to yourself, Princess?" Lefi asked with an amused smirk on her face. Looking up in surprise, Evie grinned. "Why do you look so surprised to see me? I'm the one who asked you to meet me here."

"You're almost twenty minutes late, I figured you weren't coming." Evie admitted. Lefi chuckled.

"Mal and I were spray painting a building, it took longer than I thought it would." she explained as the taller girl walked over to her.

"I'm really glad you came." Evie whispered as she hugged the blonde. Lefi smiled.

"I don't want to be anywhere else, Princess." she replied honestly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Pulling away, she took a step back.

"So what did you want to do?" Evie asked. Lefi looked around, pointing at a nearby ladder. "I don't know what to do with that information."

"Follow me." the blonde said, sending the girl a comforting smile before jumping on the ladder. Turning her head, she smiled again as she climbed up to give Evie enough room to jump on before continuing her way up the ladder. When she reached the top, she held out her hand to help the taller girl onto the roof before leading her to the center to sit down. "I've never brought anyone up here. Mal doesn't even know that I come up here." Lefi admitted, causing Evie to look over in surprise. When the blonde didn't continue, the blue-haired girl turned back forward for a few moments before turning her head to say something. When she looked over, she realized that she was being watched.

"What are you staring at?" Evie asked, blushing as she noticed the blonde's gaze. Reaching out, Lefi pushed some hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

"You're beautiful." she whispered, cupping her cheek and pulling her into a kiss. Evie smiled as they pulled away from each other. "I'm really glad you're here with me, Princess."

"So am I." Evie replied, pressing a kiss to Lefi's temple before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. Squeezing her hand, she pulled her close. In that moment, she finally knew what happiness meant.


	4. Chapter 4

"The twins are here!"

"Get out of their way!"

"Don't look them in the eye!"

Hearing the remarks had become part of her morning routine; Evie rolled her eyes at the comments and turned her head to see Mal and Lefi entering the school. It had been three days since she'd started a relationship with the blonde and, even though she couldn't tell anyone about it, she was incredibly happy.

"Look what we have here." Hearing the familiar voice Evie turned her head, seeing the purple-haired girl smirking at her.

"Good morning, Mal." she said. Glancing past the girl in front of her, Evie briefly made eye contact with her girlfriend as she walked up. "Lefi."

"Princess." Evie smirked; over the course of the three months she'd known the girl, she'd come to like the nickname. Making eye contact with her girlfriend, Lefi smirked slightly before turning back to her sister. "Come on, M, let's get to class." she said, starting to walk away from Evie.

"Wait, hold on." Mal replied, turning back toward the blue-haired girl. "We've been a little too lenient with you." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"You think you've been too easy on me?" Mal nodded. "Okay." Evie mumbled, letting out a snort. Narrowing her eyes at the reaction, Mal let out a growl and waited for her sister to step in. After a beat, she realized that Lefi wasn't joining in. Turning her head, she saw her sister staring at the ground and elbowed the girl. When Lefi looked up, she nodded towards Evie. Exchanging an awkward glance with her girlfriend, Lefi closed her eyes for a moment before smirking at her sister.

"I think we should step it up. What about you, M?" she asked, earning a nod from the purple-haired girl. When Evie looked at the blonde, she had to stop herself from saying something to her. "You don't know what you're in for, Princess."

"I can't wait." Evie mumbled, earning an eye roll from the purple-haired girl as she slammed her shoulder into hers shortly before Lefi's shoulder made contact with her - though not as hard as Mal's did. When Lefi didn't continue walking, Evie shook her head. As Mal walked away, Lefi glanced over at Evie. When she saw the look on her face, the blonde bit her lip.

"Evie..." she whispered.

"Don't." the taller girl hissed, turning and walking away from her girlfriend. Watching the girl walk down the hall, Lefi sighed and turned around to follow her sister.

...

After school, Lefi searched for her girlfriend. When she couldn't find her, she decided to go to her spot and made her way into the alleyway, quickly making her way up the ladder. When she climbed onto the roof, she sighed in relief when she saw her girlfriend sitting down and walked over. "Hey." Turning her head, Evie sighed when she saw her girlfriend. "How was the rest of your day?" the blonde asked.

"You mean after I was humiliated in front of everyone?" Evie deadpanned. Lefi closed her eyes, sitting next to the girl.

"I'm sorry, Evie." she said. The taller girl looked down.

"I understand why you did it, Lefi, and… I can ignore a lot, I really can. I'm a lot stronger than most people think I am." Lefi nodded. "But I can only take so much and… if that continues, I'm not sure we can." Evie whispered.

"Evie…" Lefi whispered.

"No, Lefi. I don't expect you to get Mal to leave me alone, but I do expect you to not join in." Evie replied. Lefi nodded, looking over at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, really. I care about you a lot." Evie continued avoiding Lefi's gaze. "Evie, I'm so sorry."

"I know. You've said that." Lefi nodded. "I think I want to be alone."

"Evie…" The taller girl looked down. "Okay. I'll leave you alone for now. But I'm not going to let you ignore me forever." Lefi said.

"I don't want to ignore you forever, Lefi, I just want to ignore you right now. I'll see you tomorrow." Evie replied. The blonde nodded, standing up. Thinking for a moment, she leaned back down and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." Lefi whispered, standing back up and walking away. Watching her girlfriend's departing figure, Evie sighed. She couldn't figure out how things had gotten so complicated so quickly.

...

The next morning, Mal and Lefi walked into the school to find Evie talking with Carlos at the boy's locker. Grinning, Mal made a beeline for the blue-haired girl. "Look what we have here. We barely even had to walk in the building before we found her." Mal said, smirking as she pushed past Evie. When Lefi didn't join in, Mal turned her head slightly. "Lef?" Glancing briefly at her girlfriend, Lefi looked over at her sister.

"M, come on." she said. Mal turned toward the blonde. "Let's go."

"What? Why?" Lefi sighed, gesturing around the hallway.

"We have an entire school full of kids to terrorize. Isn't it kind of pointless to target just one person when we can harass everyone else?" Mal thought for a moment before smirking in agreement. "Come on, we'd practically be neglecting everyone else if we focused on the princess." the blonde said, placing an arm on her sister's shoulder.

"Good point." Lefi chuckled.

"Come on, let's go." she said. Mal nodded. As the sisters walked away, Evie and Lefi exchanged small smiles.

...

"I want to take you somewhere." Evie whispered, leaning against the locker next to her girlfriend's a few hours later. Lefi raised an eyebrow as she closed her locker. "It's kind of special to me."

"Oh yeah?" Evie nodded. "I thought you were mad at me." Lefi said. Evie smiled softly.

"I'll explain everything later. Just… meet me by the dumpster after school." she said, looking around to make sure the hallway was empty before kissing the blonde's cheek. Lefi nodded, watching as the taller girl walked away from her. Before she could think about what Evie said, the hallways filled with students. Sighing, she turned and walked in the opposite direction. She got a few feet down the hall when she ran into Jay.

"Hey, Lef." he said, smirking at her. Lefi raised an eyebrow at his expression.

"Why are you smirking like that?" she asked, earning a chuckle from the boy. Looking down, she saw a chain that looked eerily familiar sticking out of his jacket. "Jay, seriously?" Grabbing the familiar necklace from the boy's pocket, Lefi rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to stop stealing this from her." she said.

"She makes it so easy. I mean, she doesn't even notice that I'm taking her necklace." he said. Sighing, the blonde placed the necklace in the inside pocket of her jacket before zipping the jacket up. "Why do you always ruin the fun?"

"I don't, but don't you want a challenge?" Lefi pointed out. Jay thought for a moment before nodding.

"That's a good point." The blonde chuckled. "I should find a new target."

"What about Carlos?" Lefi suggested, knowing he was one of Jay's favorite targets. Smirking, Jay nodded. "I think I just saw him going into one of the labs."

"I'm going to see if I can find him." Jay said, walking away from his friend. Rolling her eyes, Lefi looked down at the feeling of her girlfriend's necklace against her rib cage.

"That girl confuses me." she whispered, chuckling to herself. She couldn't believe that Evie didn't notice her necklace being stolen off of her, but she also knew that Jay was the best thief on the Isle. Rolling her eyes affectionately, she made her way to her next class.

...

A few hours later, Lefi snuck into the alleyway. Walking behind the dumpster, she smiled as she saw Evie waiting for her. "Hi." she whispered, grabbing the taller girl's hand. Evie grinned. "You said you wanted to take me somewhere."

"Yes, I do. It's a bit of a walk, though." Evie explained. Lefi shrugged.

"I like walks." she said, looking up at Evie with a small grin on her face. When Evie blushed, she let go of her hand. "Lead the way." After twenty minutes of walking, the pair finally arrived in a secluded spot. "Did you bring me here to kill me?" the blonde asked, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"No, of course not. That would be entirely too much work." Lefi chuckled, looking around.

"How did you find this place?" she asked.

"I've lived out here for ten years. I was alone for practically all of it, so I explored. Once I found this place, I started coming here practically every day. It's the only place where I've ever felt safe." Evie explained. Lefi nodded as she sat next to Evie.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked gently, looking over at the blue-haired girl. Evie smiled as she looked at the ground.

"I wanted to show my appreciation for what you did today. I didn't really know how to do that, so I thought… I just wanted to share something with you. It sounds really dumb when I say it out loud." she said, blushing. Lefi shook her head, grabbing the girl's hand.

"It's not dumb." she whispered, smiling softly. Evie looked up, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. "I want you to know that I'm going to try to keep Mal from bothering you."

"Lefi, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. You're my girlfriend now." the blonde replied. Evie smiled. "You're important to me, Evie." The blue-haired girl leaned over, kissing her girlfriend softly.

"Thank you." she whispered when she pulled away slightly. A small smile on her face, Lefi reached into her pocket.

"You really need to keep better track of your things, by the way." she said. Evie looked over curiously, only to groan as a familiar heart pendant appeared in front of her face.

"Jay stole it again?" she asked.

"Seriously, how did you not notice that he took it off of your neck?" Lefi replied. Evie chuckled.

"He's good at his craft." she said. Lefi nodded in agreement, handing the necklace over. "I should probably pay more attention."

"This is the Isle of the Lost, Princess. Of course, you should." The taller girl laughed and Lefi looked around some more. "This place is really cool, Evie. I like how secluded it is."

"That's exactly why I like it." Evie said, smiling. Lefi reached over, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you for bringing me here." she whispered, squeezing her hand. Evie pulled her girlfriend close, kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months later, Mal was still messing with Evie, but not as bad as she used to. One day, she was in a particularly bad mood and began seeking out her favorite target - Evie.

"Well, well, well. Look who I found." Hearing the tone in Mal's voice, Evie froze. She knew immediately that Mal was upset; she just wasn't sure of what she did. Turning, she smiled nervously.

"H-hi, Mal." Mal smirked evilly. "How can I help you?" Evie asked.

"My sister has stopped me from messing with you over the past few months, but your protector isn't here right now, is she?" Evie stammered as Mal continued advancing on her until her back was against the wall.

Meanwhile, Lefi was walking through the building. She turned the corner, immediately seeing her sister cornering her girlfriend. Anger immediately flooded the blonde and she stormed over to the pair. "Mal!" she yelled. Turning her head, the purple-head girl smirked.

"You want in, Lef?" she asked. Seeing red, Lefi pushed her sister away from Evie. "What's your problem?"

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" When Evie heard her girlfriend speak, she looked over at her in shock. Meanwhile, Lefi couldn't take her eyes off of her sister as she processed what she said. "Mal..."

"Girlfriend?" Mal whispered, staring at her sister. Evie stepped in front of her girlfriend, opening her mouth to speak.

"Mal, we were going to tell you, but-"

"Shut the hell up." Mal snapped, breaking Lefi out of her stupor. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped in front of her girlfriend protectively.

"You are not going to talk to her like that." she growled. Mal looked back at the blonde, shaking her head for a few moments.

"That's where you wrong, Leficent." she said lowly. Lefi raised an eyebrow at the use of her full name. "I'm not going to talk to either of you. Ever." Sending both girls one last glare, the purple-haired girl turned around and walked away. After watching Mal disappear, Evie turned back to her girlfriend. Seeing the look on her face, she gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lef, let's go." she said.

"School isn't over." Lefi whispered. Evie sighed, pushing her toward the door. "Evie."

"Let's go." Evie repeated, pushing until the blonde eventually gave in and walked out of the building. Leading her to what had become their spot, she quickly sat down and pulled the girl into her arms. Only then did Lefi break down and start crying. Holding her own tears back, Evie placed continuous kisses to her hair. "I'm sorry, Lef. I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay." she whispered, closing her eyes and holding her close.

...

Over the course of the next two weeks, Lefi endured the silent treatment from her sister. Evie was forced to watch as Mal slammed her girlfriend into walls and lockers. Every time she saw the look on Lefi's face, the blue-haired girl got angry and it took all of her self-control to keep from marching over to Mal and putting her in her place.

Although she was being iced out by her sister – and, by extension, Jay – Lefi found that her connection with Evie was growing. She was also surprised to find that she was growing closer to Carlos, who was, by far, Evie's best friend. As she got lost in her thoughts, she felt someone push her from behind, sending her flying into a nearby set of lockers. Turning her head, she rolled her eyes as she saw her sister. "Really, Mal?" she snapped. The purple-haired girl smirked at her.

"Sorry, Lef. I didn't see you there." she said, fake innocence dripping from her words. Lefi wasn't surprised that those were the first words that her sister said to her in two weeks.

"Whatever." she mumbled, turning around and walking away.

Down the hall, Evie turned her head just in time to see Mal push her sister into the lockers. Growling, the blue-haired girl slammed her own locker shut. "I'll see you later, Carlos." she hissed.

"Evie…" Seeing the look the girl sent him, Carlos shut his mouth. Nodding, Evie turned on her heel and stormed after Mal, following her into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Hearing the lock click, the purple-haired girl turned around.

"What do you want?" Mal asked when she realized who'd followed her in. Evie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I want." she said. Mal raised an eyebrow. "For the last two weeks, I've looked the other way while you tormented my girlfriend."

"You mean my sister?" Evie narrowed her eyes. "Why does this concern you?"

"Because I care about Lefi, apparently more than you do." Mal rolled her eyes.

"You've known her for, what? Six months?" Evie nodded. "I've known her my entire life. She's my twin sister; nobody cares about her more than I do." The taller girl took a deep breath, stepping in Mal's personal space. "If you have something to say, say it." the purple-haired girl growled.

"I'm done letting you treat my girlfriend – your twin sister – so terribly. I am not going to sit around and put up with this any longer. Either you treat her right or you leave her alone." Evie hissed. Mal raised a challenging eyebrow. "If it doesn't stop, I'm going to get violent." The purple-haired girl chuckled lowly. "What could you possibly find funny about this situation?"

"I don't think you have it in you, sweetheart." Mal said, smirking. Evie narrowed her eyes. "Do you honestly think anyone could possibly be scared of you? You're as intimidating as… Well, actually, you're probably the least intimidating person on the Isle."

"Mal, you really don't want to test me. Not on this; not on Lefi. I have never cared about anyone the way I care about her and I am not going to let anyone – especially you – treat her this way." Taking a deep breath, Evie turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom. As the door closed, Mal smirked. She was positive that Evie had no idea that she'd just gained some respect for her.

...

That night, Lefi was in her room when the door swung open and her sister stormed in. "Mal, I'm really not in the mood." she mumbled.

"Well, get in the mood, because I have something to say." Mal replied, closing the door. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I talked to Evie today."

"You make it a point to talk to Evie every day. What's so different about today?" Lefi asked. Mal sighed.

"She followed me into the bathroom to defend you." Hearing her sister, the blonde nodded, but refused to look at her. "She told me that if I didn't back off, she was going to get violent." Lefi looked up in surprise.

"Evie said that?" she asked. Mal nodded. "Does she have it in her to get violent?"

"She seemed pretty serious. She said that she's never cared about anyone the way that she cares about you." Mal explained. Lefi smiled softly. "How do you feel about her?"

"I feel exactly the same way." the blonde whispered. Watching her sister for a moment, Mal nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Lef… you know how Mom feels about love, right? She thinks love is weak." Lefi sighed.

"I don't care, M. I'm falling in love with Evie." Mal looked over at her sister. "I know you don't like her and that's why you were angry-"

"That's actually not why I was angry, Lef. I was angry because you lied to me for three months. We've always been honest with each other. You've always been the only person that I can count on. Finding out that you didn't trust me enough to be honest with me… it hurt me, Lef." Mal explained. Lefi sighed, sitting up straight.

"I never meant to hurt you, Mal. You're my sister; I love you more than anything. I just wasn't ready for you to know. I was worried about your reaction." Mal closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't talk to me." Lefi bit her lip. "Look, I know we're supposed to be these hardcore villains – I mean, our mom is Maleficent." The blonde nodded. "Anyway… you're my sister, my twin. You come before anyone and everyone and if Evie makes you happy, then I'll leave her alone."

"Thank you." Lefi whispered, hugging the purple-haired girl. When Mal pulled away from her sister, she sighed.

"Lef… you know that you're going to have to tell Mom about her eventually, right?" Mal asked. Lefi closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"She's going to be angry." Mal pointed out.

"I know." Mal watched her sister carefully for a moment.

"Is Evie worth it?" she asked. Lefi smiled softly and nodded again.

"Evie is worth everything." she whispered, hugging her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

One month later, Mal began noticing subtle changes in her sister. She could only assume that these changes were due to her relationship and decided to say something. Sitting down on her sister's bed, she smirked. "Evie's changed you." she announced. Lefi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Mal chuckled. "Evie hasn't changed me."

"Yes, she has. You're not as evil as you were before you started dating her." Mal pointed out. Thinking for a moment, Lefi gasped.

"Oh, my god. You're right. I haven't been evil lately." she said, shaking her head. Mal nodded in agreement. "I have to break up with her."

"Wait, what? Lef, Evie makes you happy. I didn't say this to you so you'd break up with her." Mal replied. Lefi shook her head.

"It's the only way." she said, looking out the window for a moment before looking back at her sister. "Come on, we have to get to school."

"Lef..." Seeing the look on her twin's face, the purple-haired girl sighed and nodded.

...

When they got to school, Lefi immediately spotted Evie sitting outside. Sighing, she stormed over to the girl. "We need to talk." she said, stopping in front of the table that Evie was sitting at. Smiling up at her girlfriend, Evie nodded. "I'm breaking up with you." the blonde explained, taking a step back.

"What?" Evie exclaimed. Realizing who much attention she'd drawn to them, she stood up and pulled her girlfriend off to the side. "You can't be serious right now."

"I am, Evie. We're through." the blonde said. Evie raised an eyebrow. "I need to be able to be myself."

"You can be! Lef, I've never actively tried to stop you from being yourself. Maybe you're not as evil as you think you are." Evie pointed out. Lefi glared at the taller girl.

"Yes, I am."

"You're crazy. You know that right?" Evie asked, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Lefi shook her head.

"Bye, Evie." she mumbled, pushing past the girl. Turning around, Evie stared in confusion as she watched Lefi disappear.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered, shaking her head and walking away.

...

By the next day, Lefi had come to the realization that she'd made a mistake by breaking up with her girlfriend. When she walked into school, the first thing she saw was the blue-haired girl that consumed her thoughts and she made a beeline for the girl. "Hey, Princess." Hearing the soft, familiar voice, Evie looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." the taller girl replied, closing her locker. Lefi smiled sheepishly leaning up against the lockers. "What's up?"

"I was wrong yesterday. I made a huge mistake. I never should have broken up with you and I'm so sorry." the blonde said. An amused smile on her face, Evie nodded. "Wait, why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm not smiling any specific way." Evie replied.

"Yes, you are. You don't seem upset that we broke up. Why aren't you upset that we broke up?" Lefi asked. Evie chuckled, unable to hide her amusement any longer - though she was apparently not doing a good job of hiding it in the first place.

"Lef, I knew we'd get back together. I just assumed it would take longer than a day." the taller girl explained. Lefi narrowed her eyes.

"I take it back. I don't want to get back together." she said. Evie shook her head, laughing softly. "Why are you laughing?"

"You know what, Lef? Find me when you're done overreacting." the blue-haired girl said. Annoyed, Lefi glared at the taller girl.

"That will never happen." she snapped. Evie couldn't help but laugh harder, causing Lefi to roll her eyes when she realized what she'd said. Walking away, she could still hear Evie laughing as she made her way down the hallway.

...

After school, Evie decided to go to her spot. When she got there, she saw a familiar figure through the trees. Evie cautiously approached the cliff, a soft smile on her face as she saw Lefi drawing in a notebook. "I had a feeling that I'd find you here." she whispered. Hearing the familiar voice, the blonde stopped moving her pencil but did not avert her gaze from the paper in front of her as the taller girl sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Lef." Lefi looked up from her notebook and saw Evie with a sheepish smile on her face that mirrored the one she'd had earlier in the day. "I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"I shouldn't have broken up with you in the first place." Lefi admitted. The blue-haired girl chuckled. "I'm sorry, Princess." Evie smiled softly, hugging her girlfriend.

"So am I." she said. Lefi grinned. "Do you want to come over tonight? My mom is going to be out for hours."

"I'd love to." Lefi said, kissing the blue-haired girl.

...

That night, Evie and Lefi were in Evie's room when the door slammed open. Breaking apart, the pair gasped as they saw the Evil Queen. Evie and Lefi stared in shock at the woman in the doorway. Realizing that their position was compromising, both girls jumped up, standing several feet away from each other. "Mom..." Evie whispered. Ignoring her daughter, the woman glared at Lefi.

"Get out of my house." the Evil Queen said, grabbing the blonde's arm roughly. When Evie saw her mother grab her girlfriend, she felt an amount of anger that she'd never felt before - that she didn't even know was possible to feel - and reached out to pull her girlfriend away from the woman.

"Do not touch her." she snapped, pushing the blonde behind her. When her mother looked at her with a look she'd never seen before, she felt her anger rise. Behind her, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Evie, maybe I should go." Lefi whispered. Evie shook her her head, her eyes never leaving her mother. "Evie..."

"You don't have to leave, Lef." the taller girl replied, earning a glare from her mother.

"Yes, she does." the woman snapped, pushing her daughter out of the way and grabbing the blonde by the arm. Pulling her through the house, she ignored Evie's yells as the blue-haired girl followed. Reaching the front door, she opened it and pushed Lefi outside, despite her daughter's pleas.

When the Evil Queen slammed the door shut, Evie glared at her mom. "Don't ever touch her again." she hissed, earning a roll of the eyes from the older woman.

"You will not be seeing her again." Evie narrowed her eyes.

"You can't stop me." she pointed out. The Evil Queen raised an eyebrow.

"I can keep you in this house. You will not be returning to school." she announced. Evie definitely hadn't expected that; she'd expected her mother forbidding her from seeing Lefi, but she hadn't anticipated being told that she couldn't return to school.

"Mom, I love her." she said softly. The older woman sighed.

"Evie, you need a prince." she replied.

"I don't want a prince, I want Lefi!" Evie yelled. After a few minutes of staring at her daughter, the Evil Queen pointed toward the door.

"Get out." she hissed. Evie froze at the words.

"Mom." she said, her voice cracking. The woman narrowed her eyes. "Where am I supposed to go?" Evie asked, causing the woman to shrug.

"I don't care, Evie. Get your stuff and get out." Biting her lip, Evie stared at her mother for a few moments before taking a step back.

"Fine." she whispered, moving to her room to pack her things.

...

Her bags securely around her shoulders, Evie carefully made her way to her girlfriend's house. The entire journey, she prayed that she didn't run into anyone. She never walked around with bags on the Isle and she didn't like that she was carrying so many now. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, she arrived at the building that housed Maleficent, Mal, and Lefi. Making her way to the window that she knew was apart of Lefi's room, she knocked lightly, smiling when a familiar blonde appeared and opened it.

"Oh, my god. What are you doing here?" Lefi whispered, helping the girl through the window. Setting her bags on the ground, Evie finally allowed herself to cry. "Evie..."

"She kicked me out, I didn't know where else to go." Evie explained, sitting down on Lefi's bed. The blonde stared in confusion, trying to process what her girlfriend had said. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. You can stay here as long as you want. We'll have to hide you from my mom, though." Lefi pointed out.

"Yeah, I'd really rather not have two confrontations in one night." Evie mumbled, laying down and covering her eyes with her hand. Biting her lip, Lefi sat down next to her girlfriend. "I don't think I've ever been as angry as I was when I saw her grab you." the blue-haired girl admitted, moving the hand over her eyes to gently grab the blonde's hand. Before Lefi could reply, the door to her bedroom opened and Mal appeared. When she saw Evie on the bed, the purple-haired girl quickly shut the door.

"What is she doing here?" she asked softly, trying to avoid getting Maleficent's attention. Looking back toward the door, Mal locked it before turning back to the pair. Evie sighed.

"Lef and I were at my house earlier and my mom walked in on us. She kicked me out." she explained. Mal frowned, looking back at her sister.

"M, can we hide her stuff in your room?" Lefi asked as Evie moved her head into her lap. Mal raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What's wrong with your room?" the purple-haired girl asked. Lefi chuckled.

"Mal, you and I both know that you have more room to hide her stuff than I do and I need my closet space in case I need to hide her from Mom." she explained. Accepting the explanation, Mal nodded.

"Come on, there's a door in our closets that links our rooms, our mom has no idea it's there. You can use that as a go-between." Evie smiled her thanks, following the purple-haired girl out of the room. Setting her bags down, she began taking items out, feeling Mal's eyes on her as she did so.

"Evie, do you know why I was upset about you and Lef?" Mal asked after a few minutes of watching the taller girl place her outfits in the back of her closet. Looking back at her girlfriend's sister, Evie shook her head as she attempted to hide how surprised she was that the girl was even talking to her.

"No, she never told me. All she said was that you two made up." she explained. Mal nodded for a moment. "Why were you upset?"

"It wasn't because she was dating you. I actually think you're good for her; you challenge her and she needs that." the purple-haired girl said. Evie smiled slightly. "I didn't like being lied to by my twin. I didn't like that she hid something important from me." Evie looked down.

"I'm really sorry that it happened that way, Mal. It killed her to hide it from you." she said, earning a nod from her girlfriend's sister. Taking a deep breath, Mal bit her lip. "I love her, Mal. I love her more than anything."

"You do?" Mal whispered. Evie nodded emphatically. "Okay." the purple-haired girl said, smiling slightly. Watching the girl, Evie seemed to know that everything that needed to be said had been said and turned back to her clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Evie and Carlos walked into Dragon Hall to find Heather, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, leaning up against the locker next to Lefi's with a flirtatious grin on her face. "Um... What is this?" Evie whispered, narrowing her eyes. Carlos shrugged.

"They used to hang out last year, I think." he said, causing Evie to turn her head toward him. "I don't really know the details."

"I'm going to find out." the blue-haired girl replied. The moment Heather walked away, she made a beeline for her girlfriend.

"Hey." she said. Lefi smiled as Evie leaned up against her recently closed locker. "So... What were you talking about with Heather?" Evie asked. Lefi shrugged.

"Nothing important." she said. Evie bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

"Do you and Heather have a past?" the blue-haired girl whispered, looking past her girlfriend and seeing Heather down the hall before turning back to the blonde. Taking a deep breath, Lefi nodded. "Did you date?"

"What? No, of course not. Evie, I barely knew what dating was before our relationship started." the blonde replied. Evie sighed. "It wasn't exactly a relationship, but we did have a casual thing."

"How casual?" Evie asked.

"Casual enough, but it's over now."

"How over?" the taller girl questioned, earning a chuckle from her girlfriend. Taking her girlfriend's face in her hands, Lefi kissed her softly.

"Completely." she whispered, a smile on her face. Evie nodded slowly, unable to stop her eyes from flicking to the redhead down the hall. When Evie looked back at her, the blonde winked as she removed her hands from Evie's face and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You, Princess," Evie chuckled as the blonde lifted her hand and tapped her nose. "Have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Evie smiled softly. "Come here." Lefi whispered, pulling the taller girl even closer and kissing her. Pulling away, she grinned. "I have to go, Jay and I have some stuff to steal."

"Okay." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to Lefi's cheek before the girl walked away. Watching her girlfriend walk down the hall, Evie leaned up against the row of lockers as someone approached her from behind.

"Are you okay?" Jumping at the voice, Evie looked over in surprise when she heard Mal's speak. "I'm trying this new thing where I'm not a colossal bitch to my sister's girlfriend." the purple-haired girl explained, seemingly knowing why she was confused.

"A capital idea." Evie replied. Mal chuckled.

"What's going on with you?" she asked. Evie sighed.

"What do you know about Lefi and Heather?" Mal shrugged.

"I know they hooked up a few times last year, but it was never anything serious. I think it was strictly a physical thing." she explained. Evie raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Evie. Lef loves you." Evie paused.

"She what?" she asked. Realizing what she'd said, Mal shook her head. "She loves me?"

"Um..." Evie stared at the purple-haired girl. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just said that Lefi loves me." Evie whispered.

"No, I didn't." Mal replied, shaking her head. Evie nodded. "Nope. Never said that."

"Mal, does your sister love me?" the blue-haired girl asked. Letting out a sigh, Mal nodded. "Oh, my god." Evie whispered, smiling softly.

"You can't say anything to her about this. She wants to tell you on her own terms." the purple-haired girl said. Evie nodded.

"I won't say anything, I promise." Nodding, Mal walked away, leaving Evie with a wide smile on her face.

...

That night, Lefi was getting ready for bed when she was pulled into a kiss. "Hi." she whispered, pulling away and sitting on her bed.

"Hi." Evie replied, jumping onto the spot next to her girlfriend. Lefi grinned as she was pulled into another kiss, with Evie pushing her down and laying down on top of her. "Tell me you love me." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to Lefi's jaw. Freezing, Lefi pulled away slowly.

"Wha... What?" she asked, searching Evie's eyes for answers. "I don't understand. Where is this coming from?"

"I was talking to Mal earlier and..." Trailing off, Evie rolled her eyes at herself. "I should've known I couldn't trust her. I should have known that this was another one of her pranks." she mumbled.

"Calm down, it's okay. What did Mal say to you?" Lefi asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to go." Evie replied. Watching her girlfriend jump out of the bed, Lefi shook her head and reached for her hand. "Don't, Lef. I have to go."

"Evie, wait." Lefi replied, getting out of the bed and attempting to stop her girlfriend from leaving the room. Before she could grab her hand, Evie was slamming the door in her face. Running a hand over her face, Lefi fell back on her bed, letting out a groan of frustration. A few minutes later, her door swung open. Thinking it was Evie, the blonde sat up with a grin on her face only to sigh when she saw that it was Mal.

"What the hell just happened? Evie grabbed her bag, shoved everything she brought with her into it, and climbed out of my window." the purple-haired girl asked. Lefi glared at her sister. "Why are you mad at me?"

"What did you say to Evie about me? She thinks you're playing a prank on her." the blonde explained. Brow furrowed, Mal shook her head.

"I'm not playing a prank on her. I did accidentally tell her that you love her, but that's not a lie." she replied, causing her sister to close her eyes as she sat down.

"You told Evie that I love her?" Lefi asked. Mal nodded. "Oh, god."

"You do love her, though, you told me you did." Mal said. Lefi nodded.

"You're right, I do. I just haven't told her yet. I haven't been able to find the right time." she explained. Mal sat down next to her sister. "Evie told me she loved me when we had our first kiss. I've never said it back, but... I've known she was different from the moment that we met. If I'm being honest with myself, I've always loved her." Lefi whispered.

"Then tell her that." Mal replied. The blonde looked over at her sister. "Lef, her face lit up when I told her. I'm sure she'd be even happier to hear the words from you." Thinking for a minute, Lefi nodded.

"Yeah, she will. Let's go find her." she said, standing up and walking out of her room. Taking a deep breath, she led her sister out of the house, determined to find her girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving Lefi and Mal's house, Evie made her way to her best friend's house. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, a small smile on her face when Carlos opened the door. "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked. Carlos frowned in confusion, letting the girl into his house before closing and locking the door.

"I thought you were staying at Lefi's house." he said, turning to his friend. Evie sighed.

"We had a fight. At least, I think it was a fight. I might have left before it actually left before it became a fight." she admitted, looking around. Carlos smiled sadly. "Your mom is at the spa with Maleficent, right?" she asked. The boy nodded. "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure." A soft smile on her face, Evie sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." she whispered, earning a nod from her friend.

...

Meanwhile, Mal and Lefi were walking through the streets of the Isle when Jay appeared in front of them. "What are you two doing?" he asked, earning a sigh from the blonde.

"Evie got upset with me and then left. We're trying to find her." she explained. Jay placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll help you. Where does she like to go?" he asked. Mal stopped walking, placing a hand on Lefi's arm.

"What about Carlos' house? Cruella is at the spa with Mom, maybe she went there." she suggested. Lefi nodded quickly.

"Why didn't I think of that? Let's go." she said, turning around and walking in the direction of Hell Hall with her sister and Jay following quickly behind. Arriving at the house, she quickly made her way up the stairs that led to the front door.

Slamming her hand against the door to Hell Hall, Lefi growled as she waited for Carlos to answer. "Carlos, open up!" Within moments, the door opened. "Is Evie here?" the blonde demanded when the boy appeared in front of her. Glancing behind him, she sighed in relief as she saw her girlfriend in the hallway. "Thank god." she whispered, pushing past him and walking over to her. "What the hell, Evie?"

"I didn't want to be around you." Lefi sighed. "I'm staying here tonight." Evie said.

"I figured as much, but you can't worry me like that. It's not fair to me." Lefi whispered, earning a sigh from her the taller girl. Nodding, Evie raised an eyebrow as her girlfriend placed a kiss on her cheek. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"Okay." Evie replied. Lefi nodded, turning to leave only to turn back around.

"You know what? I'm not leaving like this. I care about you, Evie, and I'm not leaving without knowing where we stand." she announced. The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lef, I don't think-"

"Mal wasn't playing a prank on you." Lefi said, interrupting her girlfriend. The taller girl stared in shock. "I love you."

"You do?" Evie whispered. Lefi nodded. "I love you, too." Smiling, the blonde pulled her into a soft kiss. "I love you so much, Lef." the taller girl said, smiling against her lips. A wide smile on her face, Lefi pulled away,

"I think I've loved you since the day we met." she admitted. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Lef, you told me that you didn't like me on the day that we met." Lefi chuckled.

"You scared me, Evie. I'd never met anyone who challenged me the way you do, who stood up to me the way you did that day. Do you remember when Mal and I gave you back your necklace that day?" Evie nodded. "I was already thrown off by the way you stood up to me, but... I felt something when our fingers touched that day." Lefi admitted, smiling softly. Evie pressed a kiss to the bridge of her girlfriend's nose, grabbing her hands and lacing their fingers together to keep her close.

"I'm sorry for worrying you when I left." she mumbled as she leaned into the blonde. Lefi closed her eyes as their foreheads met.

"Please don't ever do that again. If you need some space for a little bit, tell me, but you can't just sneak out of a window in the middle of the night." she replied. Evie nodded slightly, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's nose. "I love you way too much for something to happen to you."

"I promise I won't do that again." Evie whispered, kissing the blonde. Pulling away, she looked at Carlos. "Carlos, is it okay if I go back to Lef's tonight?" A smile on his face, Carlos nodded and Evie turned back to her girlfriend. "Come on, let's go back."

"Okay." Lefi said, smiling softly.

...

Three days later, Maleficent was back from the spa. Lefi had decided that it was time for her mother to know about her relationship. Biting her lip, she felt her sister's presence as the purple-haired girl approached her. "Are you really going to do this?" Mal whispered. Lefi nodded. "Do you want me there?"

"Yes, please." Mal couldn't help but laugh at her sister's tone, but nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, Lefi made her way over to where her mom was sitting. "Mom? Can we talk?"

"What is it, Leficent?" Maleficent asked, watching as her daughter's sat down in front of her. Lefi swallowed hard before turning back to her mom.

"I'm... I've been dating the Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter, for a few months now." she admitted, causing Maleficent to glare at her.

"I'm not happy about this, Leficent." she declared, causing her daughter to nod quickly.

"I anticipated that, but I just want you to know that nothing you say will cause me to end my relationship with her." Lefi replied, sitting up straight and looking her mother in the eye. An impressed glint in her eye, Maleficent stared at the blonde for a few moments before nodding once. "Why... Why are you nodding?"

"You stood up to me for the first time in your life. I'm actually a little impressed." the woman admitted, a slight smirk on her face. Lefi shared a glance with her sister before turning back to her mother. "The relationship can continue. However, the girl can no longer stay in our house."

"You know about that?" Mal asked. Maleficent nodded.

"I saw her sneaking out this morning, I was going to catch her in the act tonight and throw her out." Lefi bit her lip. "I refuse to help anyone, regardless of who they are to my daughters. She needs to find somewhere else to stay."

"Okay." Lefi whispered. Maleficent nodded.

"I'm done talking now. Go away."

"Yes, Mother." the twins said in unison, standing up and leaving the room. Walking into Lefi's room, Mal smirked at her sister.

"So... how are you going to tell Evie that she has to find a new place to stay?" she asked. Lefi sighed.

"I'm not sure." she admitted.

...

Later that afternoon, Lefi found her girlfriend walking with Carlos. A small smile on her face, she approached the pair. "Hey, Princess." Evie grinned.

"Hi!" she said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Lefi bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something." the blonde admitted. Evie nodded. "I told my mom about our relationship and-" Evie gasped, cutting the girl off.

"You told your mom about us?" the blue-haired girl asked. Lefi nodded. "Lef..." Evie whispered, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. Pulling away, the blonde bit her lip. "Why don't you look happy about that?"

"My mom saw you sneaking out this morning and she said you can't sleep at our house anymore." Lefi said, looking down. Evie nodded in understanding.

"We both knew this wasn't a permanent situation, Lef." she whispered. Carlos looked at his best friend for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Evie, you can stay with me." he said, causing both girls to look over at him. Frowning in confusion, Evie looked at her girlfriend. "My mom doesn't pay attention to anything other than her furs. As long as you don't mess with those, she won't even know you're there."

"Carlos..." Evie said, hugging her friend before turning back to her girlfriend. Smiling, she grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I don't care where I live as long as I have you."

"You'll always have me." Lefi promised, kissing the taller girl softly. Pulling back slightly, the blonde smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Evie whispered, holding her girlfriend close.

...

Three months after getting kicked out of Maleficent's house, Evie began talking to her mother again. After setting their differences aside, Evie moved back into her mother's house.

Evie and Carlos had been integrated into the group that had once been a trio of thieves. It was now a group of five friends that were closer than any of them thought possible. Currently, the group was being ushered into Maleficent's house by her henchmen. Looking up, the teenagers saw their parents waiting for them.

"We have some news." Maleficent said. Frowning, the group exchanged looks. "You five will be going to a different school. In Auradon." the woman announced Lefi and Mal stared in confusion while Evie, Jay, and Carlos tried to run away, only to be stopped by Maleficent's guards.

"What?" Lefi exclaimed.

"I'm not going to some school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses." Mal added.

"And perfect princes." Evie said, earning an elbow to the ribs from her girlfriend. Laughing, she sent the blonde a teasing grin.

"We're not going, Mom. This is our home, we don't want to go to Auradon." Lefi said, crossing her arms over her chest. Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"You will do as I say, Leficent." After a few moments of eye contact, the blonde eventually gave in with a nod. "Your bags are already packed. There is a car outside waiting for you. You will be leaving now." Nodding, the group sighed as they were ushered out of the house by their parents. Lefi grabbed her girlfriend's arm, keeping her inside for a moment.

"You're actually excited about going to Auradon, aren't you?" she asked, looking up at the blue-haired girl. Smiling, Evie nodded. "You want to hear a secret?"

"Always." Evie replied, hugging the blonde.

"I'm excited, too." Lefi admitted, pressing a kiss to her cheek before pulling her outside to the waiting car. As they got in the limo, Lefi looked over at her girlfriend. A wide smile on her face, she squeezed her hand. "Our future is starting, Princess." she said. Evie grinned, kissing the girl.

"I can't wait." she whispered.


End file.
